


Fearlessly and Forever [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Category: Glee
Genre: 1740s, 1840s, 1940s, 2040, Alternate Universe - 1940s, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, War, past blaine anderson/rachel berry - Freeform, past kurt hummel/rachel berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over, for all eternity.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 2





	Fearlessly and Forever [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> TW: War, death (I promise there is a happy ending)

\---1740's---

Kurt sat at his dining room table. Kurt was constantly anxious. His boyfriend, Blaine, was coming home from the War of Australian Succession. The war was over, they had signed a treaty, and now all the soldiers were coming home. Blaine's sister's husband, Finn had already come home, so it was only a matter of time before Blaine arrived on his doorstep.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kurt leaped up from his chair and ran to the door. He swung it open and was immediately treated with his love's smile, golden-brown eyes, and curly hair.

The older boy engulfed Blaine in a hug. The couple immediately started crying. They had missed each other so much.

\---1840's---

Kurt had gotten into a real funk since Blaine went off to war. He was fighting in the Mexican-American War and Kurt was quite scared for him. The death toll had already surpassed 10,000 and they were unsure when the fighting would stop.

Kurt and Blaine had been secret boyfriends for years. They lived together, claiming they were just roommates. They started as 'just roommates' but that friendship evolved into a beautiful love that was too sweet to ever let go, no matter what the church says. No one really questioned their friendship because most people lived with more than one family because of money restrictions.

Santana and her long time girlfriend Brittany stayed with Kurt a lot of the time Blaine was away, just so that he didn't get so sad he could never be happy again.

"What if he doesn't live?" Kurt ponders

"He shall live, and you shall see him happy and well again," Santana reassured him.

"My love is right, special people, such as yourselves will always find each other." Brittany comforted

"I do not know. I have a bad feeling deep in my gut."

Just as he said, the mail slid through the mail slot. Kurt subconsciously got up to get it. The first letter he saw was from the war office.

His stomach dropped.

The girls looked over at him and instantly knew by his expression what he was looking at. Kurt opened the letter and unfolded it slowly.

"Dear Kurt Hummel,

We regret to inform you, that your housemate Blaine Anderson has died in-"

Kurt didn't read anymore. He knew his world was over because his world had died.

\---1940's---

In this section, Kurt Hummel is married to Quinn Fabray (now Hummel) and Blaine Anderson is married to Rachel Berry (now Anderson).

Scandals was not your average bar. You see if you tell the bartender you are a 'friend of Dorthey', then he will take you into the basement. The basement had low lighting, much like the bar upstairs. But instead of the bar that was full of drunken assholes, this room had lounge chairs and couches. No one even drank alcohol in the basement (not that it was against the rules). But what was against the rules was the fact that this basement was a homosexual hangout.

Blaine was sitting with Kurt in the basement of Scandals. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones in the basement tonight, so they were much more cuddly than when other people were there. Kurt suddenly leaned over and gave Blaine a passionate kiss.

"I wish I could do that with you in the open." Kurt longed. Kurt always spoke with hope in his voice.

"Me too, darlin'. But I think if Rachel saw me snoggin' all up on you she'd be madder than the government about us." Blaine laughed. Blaine always spoke with a very 1940's gangster-ish accent.

"I think I love you," Kurt said simply.

"I think I love you too." Blaine looked into Kurt's ocean blue eyes. He got lost in them like he did every time Kurt was romantic. Kurt looked up into Blaine's golden-brown eyes. They were always glossy with sadness. The couple shared another kiss, this one lasting longer.

"Will you marry me?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, we can't get married. It's against the law!" Kurt said sadly.

"I know, but if ya could, would'cha marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

\---

The Anderson couple was sitting in their living room, the Hummel couple sitting across from them.

"So, are you too thinking about having children anytime soon?" Quinn asked.

"We are, actually. Rachel has always known I've wanted kids, and she does too." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled at the Andersons. Blaine was a great actor, that was his job after all. He was so good acting like he was in love with Rachel. He cared about her, and loved her platonically, but not the way he loves Kurt.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"I'll answer it." Rachel said, kissing her husband on the cheek before she left. The other 3 continued their mindless chatter about life and future plans.

"Darling?" Rachel called

"Yes, dear?" Blaine answered back.

"It's the police. They want to talk to you."

Blaine immediately looked at Kurt.

Had. They. Been. Caught?

Blaine got up calmly, the Hummel's deciding to follow close behind.

"Yes, officer?" Blaine greeted politely.

"Are you Mr. Blaine Anderson?" the cop asked.

"This is he."

"You are under arrest."

Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt gasped. Quinn, because her husband's 'best friend' was being arrested. Rachel, because her husband was being accused of a crime. And Kurt, because he knew he would probably never seen Blaine again.

"WHY IS MY HUSNAD BEING ARRESTED?!" Rachel screeched, more to Blazine than to the officer.

"He is being arrested for homosexual actions." As he said this, the officer stepped forward and put handcuffs around Blaine's wrist. Rachel couldn't speak, she started to cry into Quinn's shoulder.

Kurt stood there, silently crying. Blaine was turned around so the officer could get the other cuff on Blaine's wrist.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine was then pulled down the driveway and put into the cop car. Kurt looked at Blaine through to window. The smaller boy blew a kiss lightly to Kurt, and Kurt blew one back.

That was the last time Kurt Hummel ever saw Blaine Anderson

\---2040's---

"Can you believe Alex purposed to Tracy!?" Kurt said excitedly, "Do you think they're too young?"

"No," Blaine said, "We got engaged when we were their age."

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Do you remember what I said?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, smiling even wider. Even though Kurt remembered like it was yesterday, Blaine told him anyway.

"I said, that I would love you fearlessly and forever...

Flashback

"We met, right here. I took this man's hand and we ran down that hallway. And those of you who know me know I don't make it a habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other. Fearlessly and forever."

End of flashback

...Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It always felt like I was remembering you from something.

As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over, for all eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was the most beautiful thing I have ever written.
> 
> -1229 words-


End file.
